


The Sun Rose Anew

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fugitives, Gen, Not the ones you'd expect though, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Some people have luck. Some people do not. And some people die so others may live.
Relationships: Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. A Twist of Fate

The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Walder Frey raised his hand and the music stopped.

"I have something to say, Your Grace." he announced with a low cackle "My King got married and I owe my new Queen a wedding gift."

And then, two men moved at the same time. Lothar Frey unsheathed a knife and was about to stab Talisa into the stomach.

But it was not her flesh his knife had found. Instead, Greatjon Umber was the one with the knife in his gut.

The small woman was below him, and he was shielding her with his very body.

"I've lived a good life." he laughed "Say, do you reckon I can carry a woman with one hand?"

And then he grabbed Talisa with one hand and hoisted her onto his shoulder. Then he rushed for the doors.

"I've lived a good life, a long life!" he bellowed "But hers is just beginning! A strong woman, a kind woman, and one who is willing to get her hands dirty! That's what the North needs! Not some simpering Frey girl! She has her whole life in front of her yet, and I won't let you take it from her!"

He reached the door and killed both of the guards with his longsword.

Then he hefted open the door and rushed outside. He ran towards the stable and found his horse soon enough. 

With a grunt, he mounted, and then pulled Talisa up behind him. Then he pulled at the reins and the horse galloped away.

-x-

It was clear to those remaining in the chamber that Walder Frey had not expected this development. He gestured to his kin.

"We can still prevail!" his voice ran loud and clear "Kill the King in the North! Kill Robb Stark!"

Catelyn wasn't fast enough to react, but someone else was.

Roose Bolton moved forward, with a naked dagger gleaming in the candlelight.

But before he could strike, Olyvar Frey and Dacey Mormont jumped him from behind.

"Run!" Dacey told Robb "Your wife is going home. You'll find them there."

Robb nodded, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Talisa are reunited in Riverrun.

The castle of Riverrun loomed above Robb. He was here, and his heart told him Talisa would be here as well, with Greatjon.

"Who goes there?" a guard yelled

"I am Robb Stark, a grandson of the Lord of Riverrun." Robb announced himself

"We've been expecting you." the guard said

The gates swung open, and Robb rode in, the gates closing behind him.

Immediately, a blur rushed at him, tackling him down. He found himself aground, with Talisa atop of him.

Greatjon was approaching, and Robb could see a bandage around his stomach.

"I am sorry." Robb said "You acquired that wound shielding my own wife, and I am forever indebted to you for that."

"The debt has already been repaid." Greatjon revealed "She is quite a healer, our Talisa."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you want to steal her."

"Maybe I do."

Robb and Greatjon stared at one another.

And then they burst out laughing.


End file.
